


Imagine You're a Queen

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Fpreg, Gang Rape, Impregnation, Inflation, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Rape, multiples pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine You're a Queen

Imagine you’re a queen with no husband or heirs. Your people are growing more and more frustrated with you the linger you go without taking a husband, until one day a mob of villagers invades your castle, joined by all of the guards meant to protect you.

The maids sneak in and lower your guard, slipping you a drug to put you to sleep so that all of the men of the city can then enter your bed chambers and rape you full of their cum, one by one.

As you begin to regain consciousness, you feel a burst of intense heat inside your pussy, blasting cum into your already packed womb. You groan, confused, and your female guards are quick to tie you.

You people are nowhere near finished using your womb as their own twisted lottery, and you squirm and struggle and cry as man after man forces their cocks into you, keeping your hips elevated so that your womb can suck up every last drop of the seed they are sowing you with.

They repeat this cycle until your morning sickness sets in, and then call in a mage to determine the father who will be your new husband.

Miraculously, it appears that you have been successfully raped full of twelve different men’s children, their gangrape of you having sent you into some sort of extreme ovulation.

With twelve new husbands to pour their cum into your womb every day, the kingdom will now never be without another heir, and your people, satisfied with their results, go back to their own lives, leaving the rule to the new King’s Council.


End file.
